1. Field of the Invention
Basketball Practice Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of basketball requires a high degree of skill, and as a player in many instances is making a shot some distance from the basket and is looking at the hoop thereof substantially edge on, but to score the player must direct the basketball downwardly through a circular vertical opening he cannot see.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a practice assembly that is removably secured to a back board supported basketball hoop, and cooperates with the hoop to define an upwardly extending generally semi-elliptical space that serves as a target.
The practice assembly is so related to the hoop on which it is removably supported that the player is successful in scoring a basket if the basketball is so arched as to move through the semi-elliptical space. If the ball so moves through the semi-elliptical space it is certain of moving downwardly through the hoop for the player to score.
The practice assembly not only establishes in practice a vertical area at which the player aims to acquire a scoring shot, but after the assembly is removed from the hoop, the metal image of the assembly remains in the player's mind and acts as a target at which he shoots relative to the basket to secure a scoring shot.